Bell of Hope
by Li'ain
Summary: Oneshot.Onesided Toumoya? Tomoyo tries to deal with a crush on Touya but does he even notice her?


A/N: This is just a cute little one-shot because I was bored. It was originally meant to be really easter themed but I got a little soundtracked.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Bell of Hope

Slowly the chocolate oozed its way with velvet softness into the rabbit shaped mould. She carefully lifted it and placed the mould to one side to set. She walked slowly over the sink to wash the chocolate splashes of her hands and gazed into the mirror. Dark tresses hung about a cute face with a slightly pointed chin. Tomoyo Daidouji met her reflection's eyes. They were laughing at her.

"You think he'll take notice of you because of a chocolate bunny? Do you think he could see you as anything other than Sakura's little friend?" they scoffed.

"But..." She couldn't argue with those eyes. She quickly looked away from the mirror and went to pack for Sakura's house. The PA system buzzed, "Daidouji-sama, a Kinomoto-san is here to pick you up." Tomoyo grabbed the eggs for Sakura and her father and of course the bunny for Touya. She looked at the bunny she'd wrapped it in gold paper but it still looked incomplete.

_The festival was wonderful. Bright lights everywhere and thousands of competitions. A 5 year-old Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her over to look at an array of cute stuffed animals. "Aw," she complained. "I'll never hit the target." Tomoyo patted her friend absent-mindedly on the arm. __A 12 year-old Touya laughed. "That's easy, Kaiju. I'll enter just to prove to you how easy it is." The preteen picked up the sponge ball and hurled it at the target. "Win!" Shouted the stall owner. The rather fat man bent down to Sakura, " and which toy would you like?" Sakura pointed to a winged bear. _

_Tomoyo looked wistfully at a little cat wearing a blue collar with a little bell attached. She sighed, she could never hit the target she wasn't the best at sports. She felt warm breath tickle her ear and turned round hurriedly. "Do you want the cat?" Touya asked his chocolate brown eyes looking straight at her making her blush. __She nodded, shy and hopeful all in one go. "Wait one sec. I'll get you one." __Soonthe two girlswere on their way home and Tomoyo was clutching a little yellow cat wearing a collar with a little bell attached._

Tomoyo pulled the cat off its prized position in the centre of her shelf and carefully , oh so carefully undid the little blue collar. She then gently hung it around the rabbit's neck. She stepped back, perfect! "Tomoyo-chan?" A honey coloured head poked around the door. "Are you ready?"

Tomoyo looked out the car window. Sakura was nattering away about her plans for the Easter weekend but for once Tomoyo wasn't focussed on that. She was smiling at a mark on the pavement.

_Her head ached and she had to try so hard to hold in the tears. Sakura's concerned face stared up at her. "Tomoyo-chan are you alright? That was a pretty bad fall. Your bike's even made a mark in the pavement. Tomoyo? Oh Touya-kun I think she's really hurt herself." __A cool hand touched her aching head. "Tomoyo-chan are you okay? Don't worry . I'll look after you. I've some nice soothing ointment to put on but first I have to clean it. This may sting a little." __Tomoyo bit her lip and wriggled. __"Sssh," Touya whispered. "You don't need to wriggle like that. You can just cry you know."  
__"Waaaaaaaaah" cried Tomoyo launching herself into his chest. "It hurts!"  
__She found herself gently being lifted to her feet and a handkerchief was thrust into her hand. "There, see it's all done. It's a lot nicer to stop crying then to start." __With a little sniffle, Tomoyo pressed the handkerchief to her face._

They arrived at Sakura's house. Tomoyo handed her gifts around. Sakura and her father thanked Tomoyo nicely but Touya merely took his rabbit and put it on a high shelf without a second glance. Sakura squeezed her friend's hand. She was aware of Tomoyo's little crush but didn't want to embarrass her friend by saying anything.

They all spent a pleasant weekend playing board games and watching family films and Tomoyo decided not to think about Touya or her unappreciated gift. Her reflection must have been right. Of course she still managed to dream and in her dreams were locked some of her most precious memories.

_"Touya-san is Sakura-chan at home?"  
__"No she dashed out of the house 'bout half an hour ago."  
__"Thank-you anyway." She replied with a slight duck of the head before turning to go.  
__"Tomoyo-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Sakura, she's doing something dangerous again, isn't she?"  
"I...don't know,"  
"She's risking herself, isn't she?"  
__Tomoyo nodded.  
__"Please keep an eye on her for me?"  
"Of course. We're best friends I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Tomoyo answered, earnestly.  
__"You wouldn't would you?" Touya gave one of his rare genuine smiles then his face took on a serious edge. "Will you tell me if she is ever in real danger? Will you ring me?"  
Tomoyo shook her head, "I don't think Sakura would want me to. She'd hate you to be at risk ."  
__Touya's big warm hands enclosed around her own tiny ones. "Please Tomoyo-chan. She's my little sister. I want to protect her."  
__"I'm not...sure, Touya-san."  
__He released his grip. "I know you will if there's a need. Your reluctance to go against her wishes proves you'll do whatever's in her best interests. I believe in you."  
__He irritably flicked his head, knocking his long fringe out of his eyes. "Hmph I dunno why I worry so much. What kind of creature could defeat that litttle kaiju, anyway." _

Tomoyo awoke with a jerk and crept out of Sakura's room into the bathroom where she carefully washed her face. She again found herself looking at her reflection but this time the amethyst eyes were tinged with a lilac look of pity. "Touya-kun. It was daft to think he even noticed me. He was only ever polite, kind because he was supposed to keep an eye on me and Sakura-chan. She turned away from the mirror, saddened.

A couple of weeks later Tomoyo and Sakura were out shopping for materials. "I'm hungry," Sakura moaned with plaintive tone. Tomoyo giggled at her friend's expression. "Okay let's get some lunch then."  
"Yay! We can go to that café over there. It's where Yukito's new part time job is. Tomoyo slowed her step. If Yukito worked there that meant Touya would too. Her way of getting over him was to see as little of him as possible. However, Sakura was already through the door so she had no choice but to follow her friend.

She walked in. It was quite a nice little place. A lovely smell of coffee enveloped her and the entire room was coloured in warm yellows and browns. She strode over to the counter where Sakura was having an in-depth conversation with Yukito-san. She didn't want to interrupt them she knew Sakura enjoyed these rare moments she shared with Yukito.  
"Can I take your order ,please?" asked a bored voice.  
"TT-Touya-san?"  
"Hi, what would you like to eat?"  
"I'd like a toasted bagel and a cappuccino please."  
"Wait one second."  
I knew I was right. He's polite but he never spares me anymore attention than is polite. I wish it didn't matter to me so much.  
"That will be 450yen please."  
"Emmm...there you go."  
"Thanks and your change."

J I N G L E!

Tomoyo gasped as she looked down and saw Touya's wrist was encircled be a little blue band with a little bell attached.

_"I'll get you one."  
__"I'll look after you."  
"I believe in you"_

J I N G L E!

"Tomoyo-san?"  
Tomoyo meekly took her change. She caught in her reflection in the polished counter. "There's always a chance," she thought and her reflection gave her a wicked little smile back.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please take the time to review with comments and criticism. i want to mporve as much as possible.  
I always get muddled on how much yen is equal to pounds so forgive me if I mentioned a highly unlikely sum for a coffee and a baegel. 


End file.
